


Recuperation

by ChaoticMischeif



Series: Hotted Dogs [3]
Category: Avengers, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMischeif/pseuds/ChaoticMischeif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh, short chapter... Sorry about that guys.</p></blockquote>





	Recuperation

The trip proved to be trying for Loki. He was tired and evidently feeling the effects of his current weakness. It would be pointing out the obvious to say that none of the Avengers were thrilled to see him again. Steve maintained a politeness, but it was just that. There was a little tension in his voice, as he was rather uncomfortable with even the thought of the god being back here. Clint had refused to even be in the same room with him, mostly due to whatever PTSD he’d obtained from being under Loki’s control (Loki found this to be quite amusing). Natasha insisted she be there to stare and glare him down. However, it did not have the desired effect as he paid her no notice. 

Banner hadn’t shown any signs of discomfort or irritation. He’d bested Loki once; he had full confidence he could do it again if need be. So he calmly (or as calm as Bruce usually was) continued working on some figures in the system. Tony wasn’t sure how to respond to being in the same room and very noticeably steered away from the large windows of Stark Tower. He didn’t like the idea of having Loki in his home, but what can you do? “So.. You’re not going to don the bondage gear again?”

Thor wasn’t sure what Stark had meant by that and his younger brother just rolled his tired eyes. Steve shook his head and covered his face with his hand. “Do you always have to be so crude?”

The engineer shrugged and wandered off to do his Tony things. The Captain, however, had more questions. “How is he going to help? He is able to track them, right?” he looked toward Loki with a slight frown, “You better watch yourself. If we suspect you of anything, we won’t hesitate to-“

“I’m very well aware of what you intend on doing to me if you suspect me of any chaos.” Loki’s tone was sharp, but his voice was still quiet. He glared at the soldier, daring him to continue. He was too exhausted to put up with any of them for long. For once he was grateful when Thor interrupted. “My brother is very weak from his incarceration. He needs to rest before he’s of any use, Captain. Where may I put him?”

Loki sneered at the comment. He wasn't some piece of luggage and he was already beginning to contemplate not helping them in the least. Steve looked a little put off, but there was a vast difference in the Loki he saw now, compared to the Loki they had fought months ago. “I’ll go ask Tony.”

The two gods were left alone for a few minutes as Steve went to inquire about a place for Loki to rest. In that time, there was muffled arguing from the other side of the room. Bruce was watching from the corner of his eye with a grin. Natasha huffed and left the room, muttering “Typical” and Clint had finally poked his head in the door to see what the fuss was about. 

“I’m not going with them anywhere to show them anything. You pick a room and take them there.”

“Tony, this isn't the time for you to be stubborn. We’re on a timed schedule, here. Besides, I don’t think he even has the strength to lift you especially since you’ve been over doing it on the donuts lately.”

“….Are you calling me fat?”

“No, all I’m saying is; donuts are not a balanced diet.”

“You totally called me fat.”

“I did not call you fat!”

The argument went on like that and didn't show any signs of ending. It wasn't until Pepper came in, that Thor and Loki were shown to a room. “Those two are always at it like that. I swear, they’re nonexistent marriage is going to last longer than Brittany and K-Fed.”

“Who is this K of Feds?” Thor looked rather confused and wasn't sure if this was information he needed or not. Pepper laughed and told him that it wasn’t important. She led the two out of the room they had been in and down the nearest hall. On the way, they passed a young man who was heading toward the stairs. He looked as if he’d just woken up and Pepper greeted him in a friendly fashion. In return, he offered a sleepy smile and scratched his head as he wandered by.

“Here, this should be good enough for now. Let JARVIS know if you need anything.” She left the brothers so she could get back to work. It was hard running a company. It was especially difficult running a company for Tony Stark; the world’s pickiest man. Thor nodded in thanks and turned to Loki, looking at him expectantly. Loki had already seated himself on a nice, large chair. His eyes were closed and his temple was rested against his hand. He was asleep, but only lightly. Thor stayed to keep an eye on his brother, making sure that there would be no mischief if the other god were to waken.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, short chapter... Sorry about that guys.


End file.
